1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to container holders. More specifically, the invention is a holder for holding cylindrical water cooler containers on various places of a pickup truck bed and trailer hitch, a collapsible free standing holder, and a holder attachable to a vertical stud or pole. The holders are wire framed and can be formed in a decorative array.
2. Description of the Related Art
The related art of interest describes various container holders, but none discloses the versatile wire cooler holder device of the present invention. There is a need for an economical and versatile cooler holder assembly amenable to attachment to vehicles or posts, as well as for free standing cooler holders. The related art will be discussed in the order of relevance to the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,860,986 issued on Aug. 29, 1989, to Kenneth A. Couzens describes four mounting arrangements for a water jug capable of mounting inside or outside the bed of a pickup truck, comprising a vertical arm interconnected at one end to a support, and its other end to a mounting structure. The support has means for supporting the bottom base of the water jug. A jug securing mechanism is integrally formed with a vertical arm for securing the jug at the jug sides to the mounting rack. The mounting structure has means for connecting the mounting rack to a fixed structure such as inside or outside a truck bed, an upright stud, and a wall. In the first embodiment of FIGS. 1 and 2, for positioning the device inside a truck bed on a sidewall, the basic support structure comprises a vertical arm made of a hollow square or rectangular metal rod, e.g., steel, aluminum or solid wood. A flexible semicircular metal arm attached proximate to the top of the rod has flexible belt extensions closable by a buckle for strapping in the jug. The base portion of the vertical rod consists of a central leg having a pair of angularly extending legs on both ends. The vertical rod is positioned adjacent one end of the central leg. The upright rod has a socket leg for attaching over a vertical post of a horizontal U-shaped mounting structure and is locked to an attachment plate on the truck bed""s sidewall by an L-shaped interconnecting bracket. In the second embodiment of FIG. 3, the U-shaped bracket is omitted, and the L-shaped bracket is utilized to support the vertical rod. The third embodiment of FIG. 4 utilizes the U-shaped bracket for supporting the vertical rod on a two by four stud with the L-shaped bracket locking the first bracket on the stud. The vertical rod fits on the post of the U-shaped bracket. In the fourth embodiment of FIG. 5, the rack is mounted on a wall by omitting the U-shaped mounting structure, and by adding a U-shaped mounting plate having an upwardly facing shoulder or stop fastened to the wall. The mounting racks are distinguishable for the requirement for the vertical arm or rod with the belted metal arm and the non-foldable four-legged support base.
U.S. Design Pat. No. 343,968 issued on Feb. 8, 1994, to Seymour Emalfarb et al, shows a decorative plant stand design comprising two horizontal wire rings supported by three doubled wire legs ending in covered tips. The bottom horizontal ring has three wire cross braces. The device is distinguishable for lacking collapsible tripod legs and a collapsible container support.
U.S. Design Pat. No. 402,161 issued on Dec. 8, 1998, to Martin P. Fischer, Jr. shows an ornamental bottle holder made of wires with four stacked rings supported by a projecting J-shaped and doubled wire setup. The vertical rear support portion includes a flat crossbar with two apertures for fasteners. The bottle holder is distinguishable for its required attachment portion.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,925,979 issued on Feb. 23, 1960, to William P. Walker describes a paint bucket support for use on a painter""s staging comprising a tubular basket having an upper ring and a bottom ring supported by two perpendicular crossbars, of three legs attached to the basket, two legs are joined by two links and a spring to enable movement and each leg has a clamping foot to grasp the opposite edges of the staging. The device is distinguishable for being limited to attachment to staging and having only two legs collapsible.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,179,266 B1 issued on Jun. 30, 2001, to James E. Hutten describes a collapsible easel comprising three rigid plastic telescopic legs, wherein the upper channel leg segments slide and snap-fit into the lower channel leg segments. Three leg support channels are connected to the lower leg portions and joined by an eared connector. The top connector member joins the legs. The device is distinguishable for being limited to telescopic legs and supporting painting boards.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,734,439 issued on May 22, 1973, to Donald E. Wintz describes a beverage container receptacle and clamp mountable and tiltable on an inclined tubular section such as a golf cart handle or a pontoon boat railing. A wire framed receptacle has three horizontal wire rings supported by a pair of upright U-shaped wire members of unequal height, wherein the longer member is hooked onto a horizontal semicircular bracket. The bracket in turn is attached to a clip seated on a vertical hanger plate which is free to rotate on a U-shaped collar positioned on a tubular section of a handle or railing. The device is distinguishable for being limited to its rotatability of the basket to maintain the beverage container in a vertical position.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,006,852 issued on Feb. 8, 1977, to Victor F. Pilsner et al. describes a swingable liquified gas tank carrier attached to the rear bumper of a camper or trailer by an affixed angle iron piece. A latchable bracket extends horizontally from the angle iron to support the tank support with two rings connected by a bent upright arm. The split upper ring is larger and is adjustable in diameter to lock in the gas tank. The latch permits the tank carrier to be pivoted away to open the rear door. The device is distinguishable for its pivotable requirement.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singularly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus, a water cooler holder system solving the aforementioned problems is desired.
The present invention is directed to an assembly of supports for holding water cooler tanks on various substrates. All the ring supports and some mounting supports are round low carbon steel. The legs are 16 gauge square tubing, black powder coated low carbon steel. The folding rods are flat low carbon steel. The first embodiment is a collapsible tripod floor stand. The second embodiment is a water cooler holder for mounting on the outside of a side panel of a pickup truck bed. The third embodiment is a water cooler holder for mounting on a closed tailgate of a pickup truck. The fourth embodiment is a water cooler holder for mounting on a trailer hitch of a vehicle. The fifth embodiment is a water cooler support mounted on a vertical stud. The sixth embodiment is a standing ornamental and foldable tripod water cooler support. The seventh embodiment is a collapsible tripod water cooler support with shortened legs.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the invention to provide an assortment of supports for large water coolers for mounting on various locations.
It is another object of the invention to provide a water cooler support which is collapsible and free standing.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a water cooler support system for mounting on various parts of a pickup truck.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a water cooler support for mounting on a vertical stud or post.
It is an object of the invention to provide improved elements and arrangements thereof for the purposes described which is inexpensive, dependable and fully effective in accomplishing its intended purposes.
These and other objects of the present invention will become readily apparent upon further review of the following specification and drawings.